


Star Fighter

by honeywhiskey



Series: Star Catcher [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Childbirth, Discussion of Abortion, Mpreg, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slice of Life, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-05-08 12:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhiskey/pseuds/honeywhiskey
Summary: Sequel to "Star Catcher", Swapfell Sans copes with past events and a new pregnancy.





	1. Brothers

“I’m pregnant,” Razz blurted out to his brother, the first time he’d admitted it out loud. It had been exactly a week since he’d been _raped._

 

(what a terrible word, he didn’t even want to think about it but he’d been _raped_ and he couldn’t escape it. Nothing felt safe.)

 

Razz hadn’t really slept a full night since he’d been _raped_. He took cat naps, tucked into corners, even dozing off in his car during his lunch break. His bedroom was no longer a safe haven, he couldn’t fully let his guard down anymore, it was all terrible and he didn’t know what could fix it.

 

He shoved around the contents of his bedroom, moving his bed, ripping off his sheets and throwing out pillows. Even with everything replaced and moved around Razz still stared at the ceiling until the sun rose. Every time he closed his eyes, he hoped he wouldn’t meet the invader a second time.

 

On top of loss of safety, he was pregnant.

 

Pregnancy and childbirth was a bit of a controversial issue in the Underground. Queen Toriel’s Kill or Be Killed proclamation resulted in a significant loss of monster life in the Underground, and an eventual response to this was a ban of the infamous abortion potion, the Soul Separator, to boost population.

 

Part of Razz’s duty as a Royal Guard was the prosecution of those that created the Soul Separator, along with those caught in possession of the potion. It essentially drove it all underground, though most Royal Guards turned a blind eye to those caught. Those who were desperate enough for a Soul Separator were often charged exorbitant prices for the potion from the black market, and those that couldn’t afford a potion often abandoned or killed the child at birth for easy XP.

 

Razz knew that abortion was an option, though since monsters were now on the surface he wouldn’t know exactly where to get a Soul Separator potion. Not to mention most monsters had long memories and likely wouldn’t sell to a former Royal Guard.

 

Razz was also a rare monster. His subtype of monster was almost nonexistent, save for his father and his brother. In addition to their lack of numbers, Slim once mentioned that it was obscenely hard for a skeleton monster to get pregnant the regular way, which is probably why he was never given a comprehensive sex talk. The chance of getting pregnant was miniscule. The fact that Razz had a brother was actually a miracle.

 

With the brothers communicating with alternate dimensions, the number of potential mates increased. Razz had been raped by some nightmarish version of himself, which would be fun to explain to a therapist, not that there was many of those in the Underground to see. The one set aside for the Royal Guard was mostly concerned about whether to keep paying benefits to the Guard in question, and to root out those traitorous to the Queen. So, he was mostly on his own.

 

Anyway, he was pregnant and...neutral about keeping it.

 

Razz never thought he’d live long enough to be a parent. Life Underground didn’t come with a very high life expectancy, add on to that he’d joined the Royal Guard and frequently got into fights, he was lucky.

 

He was lucky he was pregnant. It was a chance Razz couldn’t pass up. Sure he didn’t have the perfect datemate to share it with, but he was on the Surface! He had money, a decent job, his brother was a functional member of society and could take care of himself, why shouldn’t he have the child? The child didn’t ask to be conceived. Even if they were conceived from rape.

 

It was an interesting situation to be in, that was for sure.

 

But telling his brother came next. Razz stated that he was pregnant, and he forced himself to look at his brother, who lost his cigarette and was gaping at Razz.

 

Slim recovered from his shock and lit another cigarette. Razz looked away again, not really wanting to have the conversation but knowing it was necessary since he lived with his brother.

 

“Uh, that’s real interestin’ bro, since I didn’t think you were dating anyone.”

 

“I’m not.”

 

Slim looked at his brother a bit closer, something was off about the situation. Razz didn’t seem particularly thrilled or dismayed by the news.

 

“I suppose we’re going to change the guest room into a nursery? Have you seen a doctor at all?”

 

“I don’t really have a doctor to see. I haven’t really thought much further beyond talking to you.”

 

“You could see Undyne, she owes me a favor or two.” Razz cringed at the idea,

 

“I’m not letting Undyne the Unhinged anywhere near me!”

 

“...Another Undyne, then? We could probably get a Soul Separator from another dimension too, if that’s what you want.”

 

“I don’t think I could take it.” It felt good to say it out loud.

 

Slim scratched his eye socket as he looked at his brother, prying into his brother’s situation would probably cause Razz to shut him out, but Slim gave it a try.

 

“Is the kid’s dad anyone I know?”

 

“No. He’s not in the picture.”

 

“Alright. Are you okay?” Something surged up from Razz’s soul. Razz felt wetness prick his eye sockets. No, he wasn’t okay. He’d probably never be okay again.

 

Slim moved closer to his brother, who turned his head and wordlessly pressed his face into Slim’s hoodie. Neither were particularly emotional with each other. But being on the surface removed a lot of the stressors in their relationship, and these days they were almost close.

 

“Hey, it’ll be alright. Whatever happens.” Slim tentatively reached up and touched one of Razz’s shoulders. Something was off. Something was wrong. But what could it be?

 

Razz just took a shuddering breath, inhaling his brother’s usual sweet and smoky scent.

 

“Don’t leave me.” Razz’s voice was muffled by the hooded sweatshirt.

 

“Hey, hey, I’m not going anywhere. Whatever you need, I’m here.”

 

“Thanks, brother. I need some air. Why don’t we go out for dinner?” Razz pulled back, forcing back the tears and looking up at his older brother. Razz couldn’t muster up the urge to cook this evening.

 

“Yeah, sure. Want to try that Thai place on Seventh street? They have outdoor dining. Heard it was good.”

 

As the brothers left their home, Razz felt a little of the burden recede. As long as he had his brother, things were okay.

 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans finds a doctor and a therapist.

Razz was miserable. Six weeks into his pregnancy, he barely slept and vomited up nearly every meal he ate. Both Razz and Slim were at their wits’ end, Slim had threatened to kidnap his brother and take him to Undyne unless he found a doctor soon. Like hell Razz would submit to Undyne the Unhinged, so Razz was left struggling to find a solution to the doctor problem, as well as another issue.

Razz needed therapy. His rape on top of a difficult childhood (and adulthood) didn’t exactly fill him with confidence in terms of future parenthood. For many years he lived and breathed violence, and his LOVE reflected that lifestyle. His universe lacked mental health professionals, so a tentative solution was to go to another universe.

But what universe? It would have to be a one that dealt with problems of a... sexual nature. It would ideally also have doctors that handled monster reproduction issues as well.

After a few days of self-examination and writing down a list of universes, he came up with one particular Sans who would most likely help him.

Lust.

Lust’s universe likely dealt with a lot of problems that came from a population constantly in heat and would probably have doctors that dealt with monster pregnancy frequently. So, all that was left was to go to that universe...and beg for help. Razz wasn’t good at begging, but he could debase himself in front of another Sans for his child. Hopefully Lust wouldn’t rub it in his face or spread it around.

Razz didn’t really have a backup plan. He supposed he could go to Blue and Stretch’s universe, or even Comic and Rus’ universe, but that wasn’t ideal. Lust was the plan. The plan would succeed.

\---

Finding the “code” to Lust’s universe wasn’t hard, what was harder was not telling his brother his plan. Slim had written down many universe codes in a large binder down in his lab, all that Razz needed to do was find the code and program it into the machine.

Razz took a day off of work for this, so hopefully it would work out. Razz’s job was unglamorous, he worked for an office doing data entry. Mostly his pay was “play money”, the gold they exchanged into human money insured that neither brother had to work, if they were conservative about it. He never planned to work for an office when he reached the surface, but it gave him something to do. 

Humans were so progressive in some ways, if he’d gotten pregnant underground he’d probably be forced to quit his job to take care of his child, up on the surface they had something called “maternity leave”! And day care! His job even told him he could work at home, as long as he had a decent internet connection.

Razz punched the code in and opened the door to the massive machine. He closed the door behind him and hit the button inside the machine that would teleport him to another universe!

The machine worked, though on the inside nothing looked different. Leaving the machine, it opened into another, more disorganized lab. Why was there a stripper pole in the corner?? He was already having second thoughts but pressed forward. 

Scaling a staircase, Razz left the “lab” and emerged onto a beach. Looking around, he saw a small house set in a tropical paradise. The house itself was painted a cheerful pink, and was surrounded with many lovely tropical plants. The back of the house opened to a large deck, which had an enormous hottub, and the backyard was a private beach. They looked to be on an ocean somewhere.

Walking around to the front yard, Razz approached the front door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened, and there stood the legendary Lust. Wearing a purple Speedo, a purple furred vest showing off his ribs and pair of expensive-looking sunglasses, Lust looked like he planned to lounge on the beach the entire day. Or go to a nightclub. Lust looked startled to see he had a visitor but recovered and gave Razz a sexy smirk.

“Hey there gorgeous, how can I help you?”

“I need a favor.” Razz figured getting to the point would cut down the flirting.

“Oh ho, what kind of favor are we talking? Sexy favor? I have a new set of cuffs to play with, if you want--”

“No. Not a ‘sexy’ favor. I need a…specific counselor. And a Doctor. A monster doctor, preferably.” Lust seemed to look at Razz a bit more closely, before moving slightly to the side.

“Why don’t you come in? I can make you a drink, since you’re so serious. We can relax on the back deck, it’s a lovely day out and you look like shit.” Razz followed Lust into a galley-style kitchen, where he started to pull out glasses and a few bottles of various alcohols.

“I can’t drink, I’m pregnant.” Lust paused, then pulled out a bottle labelled daquiri mix.

“Actually, during a skeleton pregnancy having a drink or two isn’t harmful. It gets harmful when you’re taking mind-altering potions. Those affect the soul...That’s what causes miscarriages. I’ll make you a strawberry daquiri, those I can make non-alcoholic. And congratulations! How far along are you?”  
“Six weeks. I need a doctor that can...take care of me during the pregnancy.”

“Oh honey, I’d take care of you and then some. You don’t have a doctor?”

“No, that’s why I’m here. My universe doesn’t have the necessary resources to help me with my problems. I also need a...specific counselor.”

“I see. What kind of counselor?” Lust whipped out a blender and blended the mix and some strawberries. He poured it into a tall glass and slid it towards Razz. Lust made himself a mai tai, throwing together the drink surprisingly fast and the two moved out on the deck, sitting across from each other on the veranda.

“A rape counselor.” Lust surprised Razz by not making any crude jokes or giving him any looks of pity, but maybe he shouldn’t of been surprised. It wasn’t like he hung out with the guy frequently.

“Ah. I can definitely give you a name or two, though I’d need to see if they were still taking clients. Lots of things have changed since we’ve came to the surface. Plus, we’d have to explain the whole ‘alternate reality’ thing.” Lust scratched his socket and sipped his drink, leaning back slightly. “I could do the doctor thing, if you want. Your LOVE will be a cause for concern, no matter who you see over here.”

“You’re a doctor?!” Razz couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice. Lust smirked.

“Not every Sans studies physics or soul dynamics, y’know. I’m also a trained midwife. Convenient for you, isn’t it? Though I can also give you a name or two in that direction as well. I’m surprised that your universe doesn’t have doctors?”

“There are doctors, but none I would trust. Some have long memories and I wasn’t a very popular Royal Guard.” Razz almost inhaled his drink, he’d never had strawberry anything and it was good.

“Well pal, it’s up to you. Whatever you choose, I won’t spread it around and I’m glad you came to me. You look exhausted. Have you been sleeping?”

“Not really. Bad dreams.”

“Sleep is important, Mister MILF. But I won’t get into it if you don’t want me to be your doctor.”

Razz thought about it. Having a doctor that was also a Sans, a doctor that understood skeleton pregnancy was an unexpected find. If Lust wasn’t a professional, he could go to someone else.

“I accept. Thank you for the offer. I have honestly no idea what to expect with this pregnancy.”

Lust finished his drink and got up to make another one.

“Alright then, snow puff, I’ll need to borrow some medical equipment and get you some medication. Since you’re a month along, two more months and you’ll be out of what I call ‘the danger zone’ in terms of monster pregnancy. Skeleton pregnancy lasts about 7 months, so 6 months to go!” He paused and turned around.

“You need to relax, want another drink? Have you tried masturbation?”

Razz wondered what he’d gotten himself into.


	3. baby things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz shops and gets a message.

Razz dreamt he was at the base of a giant tree. The tree was dead, or at least appeared to be so. The dirt he stood on sank between his metatarsals, the air smelled like decay. Turning his gaze upward towards a grey sky, his eye lights caught a bit of color. It was a fruit.

Razz woke up.

\---

Rubbing his skull as he stretched in his bed, Razz debated on what he wanted to do with his day. He had the day off work, and he figured the smartest thing to do would be to shop for himself and start looking at things for the baby.

On his desk, a tablet like device vibrated. It was the device Sans’ and Papyri used to communicate with each other between universes. The size of an 8-inch tablet, Razz personally didn’t carry the thing around, it was clunky, and he didn’t have a lot of people to talk to on it. It couldn’t send pictures and there was a slight delay when sending messages, as expected of a device that was sending stuff through time and space. Both Slim and Razz had received a tablet. Razz had the dimensional codes of several Sans and Papyri, though he’d only sent a few messages to other people. Slim was much more connected and the obnoxious beep that was his notification noise was a frequent annoyance of Razz.

Since going to Lust’s universe for checkups and therapy, Lust had given Razz his dimensional code and developed a habit of leaving several messages a day on the tablet, mostly lewd jokes and frequent reminders to “sleep, eat and relax”. Lust turned out to be a surprisingly witty conversationalist beyond the other monster’s coarse sense of humor. Lust didn’t have what Razz privately referred to as “bad universe bias”; many of the monsters Razz had encountered outside his own universe took issue with the fact Razz had a high LOVE stat, and after they checked his stats they tended to treat him differently.

Lust talked about his brother and his life of leisure. Since coming the surface, Lust admitted to getting his medical certification with the humans and was one of the few monster-only practitioners the humans had on record. He worked in a clinic alongside several human doctors. The only reason he had gotten his certification at all was because prostitution was illegal where he lived, and he lamented that he didn’t get paid to fuck anymore.

Razz picked out his outfit for the day. Razz’s personal style tended to favor black and purple, with add ons of chains and rivets. His work was rather conservative, so he tended to wear business casual with predominantly black clothing while working. He also had a rather large collection of black boots.

Tugging out some black pants and a purple blouse that covered his growing pregnancy bump, he set out into the world to do some shopping. Traffic was moderately frustrating, so Razz was rather moody by the time he got to one of the massive stores that humans had which contained everything from milk to fertilizer. Grabbing a cart, he made his way over to the baby section.

Humans needed a lot of things for a baby. He surveyed the cribs they had on display and browsed some of the cute looking baby clothes. With a pen and paper, he started to write a list on what a skeleton baby would need, based on conversations he’d had with his brother and Lust.

\- Clothing  
\- Blankets  
\- Soft washcloths  
\- Crib  
\- Crib mattress  
\- Baby monitor  
\- Nightlight  
\- Dresser  
\- Toy basket  
\- Baby bathtub  
\- Bottles and nipples  
\- Pump  
\- Nursing pads  
\- Nursing pillow  
\- Infant car seat  
\- Stroller  
\- Baby swing  
\- High chair

A skeleton baby wouldn’t need diapers, what they would probably need is stuff for when the baby spits up, like extra onesies and towels. He could sort out what clothing he’d exactly need later in the pregnancy, right now he was only focused on the bare essentials.

Razz also wasn’t fond of the idea of breastfeeding a baby with a full set of teeth, however it was explained to him that breastfeeding would be the best way to feed the baby the necessary magic it needed, though he supposed he could use the pump and put it into bottles and feed the child that way.

He picked out several items on the list, including a rather expensive baby monitor and a bunch of adorable onesies in different sizes, thinking long term. The rest he’d do more research on before committing to the important purchases. 

Thinking about clothing for himself, the big box store he was in didn’t have much in terms of fashion. But he did end up getting some larger shirts and a few pairs of leggings for when he became a lot bigger.  
After paying for his items, he battled traffic and went back home, feeling drained. One of the things he hated about being pregnant was his lack of energy. While he was getting slightly more sleep, pregnancy really forced him to slow down. No longer did he have the energy to do more than basic exercises, basic cooking, and basic shopping! The bigger he became the more he disliked going out, so far he’d successfully avoided hanging out with other monsters, and he hadn’t brought up he was pregnant with other skeleton alternates. He was half way done with the pregnancy, and it felt like he was getting bigger every day.

The tablet on his desk buzzed again, and Razz picked up the tablet to see the message.

**Blue:** RAZZ, YOU HAVEN’T TRAINED WITH US IN FOREVER!~~!! You should come over to my dimension next week! We’ll have tacos and talk! [Heart emoji]

Razz frowned a bit at the message, Blue was an alright monster, sometimes he didn’t know how to react to him. Blue was nice. Blue was kind. Razz was not. These days he’d managed to socialize himself outside of a kill-or-be-killed environment but back then he was just a dick and reacted badly to some of the kind overtures monsters like Blue had offered. While Slim got along with everyone just fine, Razz just threatened everyone and made a fool out of himself.

First impressions were a lot, and his relationship with some of the monsters Slim was friends with never really recovered.

But, maybe it was time to announce his pregnancy to others. Telling it to Blue would ensure that others knew pretty quickly. So he responded.

**Razz:** I can’t train, but we can meet up. I’m not eating your terrible tacos, let’s just meet for tea. Next Tuesday?

As he cooked dinner he got a reply.

**Blue:** Sounds good! Muffet just opened up a bakery/tea shop place near my work! LET’S CHECK IT OUT!

So he had a “date” with Blue next week. It should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breastfeeding a baby with teeth is a thing. The more you know!


	4. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz meets up with his friends.

Upon reflection, Razz could have guessed he’d get ambushed by his friends.

Going over to Blue’s universe involved careful consideration of his outfit; at almost half-way through his pregnancy, most of his things didn’t fit and from certain angles you could tell he had a nice bump going on. It made him a little self-conscious, but it would only get larger. He wasn’t thrilled about that, but that was pregnancy, and it wasn’t like he was getting bigger everywhere...it was just his abdomen. A side benefit of being a skeleton, he supposed.

Blue’s house was nice. A picturesque house in a rural area, he always admired Blue’s landscaping efforts. He emerged from Stretch’s underground lab and walked around to the front of the house. He rang the doorbell.

Opening the door, Stretch looked down at Razz and smirked a bit. Razz glared back, or more accurately glared up at the other monster. Something about Stretch always annoyed Razz. Stretch moved slightly aside so Razz could come inside.

“Wow, all four of you are here today.”

“Four?” Razz had the distinct feeling he was being ambushed.

“Yeah, Papyrus and Edge are here as well. Guess you’re going to get tea or something. Have fun with that.”

As Stretch moved back to the couch, Razz tentatively approached the kitchen, opening the door to find his three friends waiting for him.

“RAZZ! WELCOME!” Blue said, looking up from the sink. He was drying dishes while Papyrus and Edge sat at the table, working on a puzzle. Razz approached the table and sat down.

“You’ve been avoiding us, Menace.” Edge growled, while Papyrus waved, distracted by the puzzle.

“I’ve had a lot of stuff going on, Unseemly.” Razz snapped at the taller skeleton. He rested a hand on his abdomen, a gesture that did not go unnoticed by the edgy Papyrus.

“NONSENSE, RAZZ! YOU SHOULD ALWAYS MAKE TIME FOR YOUR FRIENDS!” Blue finished his dishes and bounced over to the other skeletons.

“Again, I’ve been busy. I’m sorry I haven’t been hanging out with you lot.”

“What else could you possibly be doing? Working your worthless data entry job?” Edge sneered.

“EDGE! THAT ISN’T VERY NICE!” Blue scolded.

“For your information, I’ve received some news. I’m having a child in a few months.” Razz dropped the bomb on the group.

“Good god, you’re having sex? Who would have sex with you?” Edge looked shocked at having his suspicions confirmed. Papyrus and Blue both looked up from the puzzle to gape at Razz.

“Thank you Unseemly, it’s lovely to know you care.” Razz’s dry sarcasm snapped Blue and Papyrus out of their shock.

“RAZZ, I’M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU’LL BE A GREAT PARENT!” Papyrus congratulated the Sans.

“WE CAN THROW A PARTY! HUMANS HAVE ‘BABY SHOWERS’, WE CAN HAVE SOMETHING LIKE THAT!” Blue gushed at the group. Razz was a little bowled over by the enthusiasm.

“No, you don’t need to throw a party. I’ll probably need help decorating the nursery. Maybe shopping.” Razz hedged a bit, liking the idea of getting help with various things while wanting the whole thing to pass unremarked upon. His list of baby things was constantly being edited and adjusted.

“So, who is the other parent? Are you getting married as well?” Edge asked, moving another piece of the puzzle into place.

“No, they aren’t in the picture. I’m on my own.” Razz firmly said, not wanting the line of enquiry to progress any further.

“STILL, WE SHOULD GIVE GIFTS FOR THE BABY’S BIRTHDAY! PLEASE RAZZ?” Blue nudged Razz a bit.

“I guess you can buy some things for the baby if you want. I’ll give you a list.” Razz gave in, figuring if they wanted to spend money he wasn’t going to stop them. Razz hated charity, but Sans’ and Papyrus’ tended to have a fair amount of cash once they reached the surface. They can buy the kid a toy or something.

“SUCH HAPPY NEWS! LET’S CONTINUE THIS AT THE TEA SHOP!” Blue shouted, and the group left the puzzle on the table and went out to Blue’s convertible, where they drove to the new tea shop.

After some tea and scones, the group returned to Blue’s home and went their separate ways. Razz overall enjoyed the outing and agreed to keep everyone updated on the baby. Keeping it to himself was rather isolating.  
Razz had another appointment with Lust on the horizon, Lust was finally getting a scanner, so he’d be able to see what was going on! He was elated yet a bit scared.


	5. New SOULs

“You can sit on the ottoman. It reclines, so you can lean back in comfort while I do the examination. And let me tell you how much of a pain it was to convince Alphys that I needed to borrow this machine..” Lust wiggled what looked like a wand at Razz. The wand was attached to a large screen, which seemed to be part of a larger apparatus. 

Razz looked around Lust’s living room. Most of Lust’s furniture and his television set had been slightly rearranged to make room for the machine that would enable Razz to see his baby and their SOUL. Slim had already claimed part of the couch. There was no one else Razz would rather share the experience with, so he’d invited his brother along.

“Take off that shirt, lean back and let me spread this gel on your stomach, Razzy.” Lust flipped a few switches on the machine and grabbed a tube of special ultrasound gel. The machine started to hum and the monitor flickers a bit as it turns on.

“Now this scanner is what is creatively called a ‘magic scanner’, it’ll let us see the baby and also get a good look at their developing SOUL. From there we’ll figure out what to do next. You’re out of the danger zone so I’m assuming things are going well.”

Channeling green magic into the ultrasound gel, Lust spread the now glowing gel across Razz’s stomach, managing to restrain himself from making a lube joke while he did so. The gel felt rather soothing and Razz felt himself relax a bit.

Lust wielded the scanning wand and Razz could soon see several blobs on the monitor, along with the faint outlines of bones sort of mushed together. Slim made a noise beside him and moved closer to the monitor, Razz glanced at his brother before returning his gaze to the monitor. It was rather odd to look at and he looked at Lust for translation.

“Heh, looks like things are going well. But here’s a surprise...there’s more than one babybones in there!” Motioning to the screen, Lust outlined where each baby was.

“I can see three. It’s a little tricky, one is a hidden behind the other two. But I see those little leg bones.” Lust moved the wand a bit trying to get a better look at babybones numbers 3.

Three?? Razz gaped at the screen while Slim clasped his shoulder in delight. He was having three children!

“Here is the normal view, now I’ll switch it so we can see the magic pathways.” Lust flipped another switch, the screen flashed once and then dozens of tiny green lines could be seen, all overlapping and seemingly originating from above the screen. The lines all coalesced into three faintly glowing points...those must be their SOULs, Razz thought weakly. That underlined that he did, in fact, have three babybones in his stomach. Some of the green lines were fainter than others.

“Look at those SOULs! It never gets old. Everything seems to be going well. No bloated pathways. We have some dead pathways, that’s to be expected considering the kiddo’s...origins. I frankly expected a lot more.” Lust traced a few pathways, before tapping his jaw thoughtfully.

“It must be your magic, Razz. Monsters usually need an empathetic bond to breed. The fact you definitely didn’t have that bond should of made the pregnancy unstable. You had about a 60 percent chance of miscarriage. I’m going to go out on a limb and guess the ‘donor’ is another Sans?”

“Donor?” Slim asked, not liking the sinking feeling he was getting. There was something big he was missing. Razz and Lust both froze, for different reasons.

“Shit. Look! Look how cute those SOULs are! Very strong and healthy!” Lust waved at the screen. Razz stared at the screen a bit, Lust didn’t say anything too incriminating, but his brother was a smart monster and could fill in the blanks. Time for damage control.

“Papyrus, I’m going to need you to sit down. I have something to tell you.” Razz looked at his brother. Slim looked back, fiddling with his fingers like he wanted a cigarette. His brother avoided smoking around him since he’d announced his pregnancy.

It had always been Papyrus and Sans. Slim had essentially raised Razz from a babybones. Throughout Slim’s depressive episodes and Razz’s explosive temper tantrums they always had each other’s backs, even at their very worst. Razz never doubted his brother’s loyalty towards him. It was just hard to puncture his own ego and bare his SOUL to anyone, even his brother.

“A couple months ago I had a dream in which I was raped. It turns out that some nightmares are real, real enough for me to get pregnant from it. So, yeah. I got raped in my dreams and now I’m having a supernatural baby--three babies,” Razz corrected himself, shocking both Lust and Slim into silence.

“Was it a fucking tentacle Sans?” Lust said urgently.

“Yes?”

“You got raped by fucking NIGHTMARE?” Lust shouted, horrified.

“Is that what he’s called? He didn’t exactly give me his business card. How appropriate.”

“Holy shit, Sans. I’m so sorry. I-I can’t believe this. No wonder you barely sleep these days.” Slim sat down heavily.

“It’s fine. He hasn’t returned. My children are healthy. That’s all that matters.”  
“No, there has to be--this guy has to pay, Sans. He won’t get away with this!” Slim stood back up and began to pace.

“And what are you going to do, Papyrus? Hunt him down?” Razz reached out and gripped the sleeve of Slim’s hoodie, forcing him to stop.

“You once taught me that some battles are better left unfought. This Nightmare is clearly a powerful monster, more than I could take on. He entered my head, rendered all my attacks moot and raped me. I don’t want you getting your fool self killed trying to get revenge!” Razz said sharply.

“I could get in touch with Dream, he could probably help protect you at least. We don’t know if this guy is going to come back and mess with ya again.” Lust broke into the conversation.

“Who is Dream?” Razz had never heard of these skeletons. He was starting to regret not going out and meeting more Sans’.

“Dream is Nightmare’s brother slash opposite. He does the enter dreams thing as well, but influences good dreams. He’s a good guy who will probably help out once he learns you’re having Nightmare’s kids.” Lust said.

“Dream can probably help figure out how to get back at the bastard as well. I won’t let him get away with this, bro.” Slim tugged his brother into a reluctant embrace, getting gel on his hoodie.

“I don’t want you doing anything stupid! Promise me!”

“I won’t do anything without you, Sans. Everything else can wait until the kiddos come.”


	6. birth

The day when the babies would be born was creeping closer. Razz now had trouble getting out of chairs, walking up and down stairs, and he constantly knocked his stomach into things. The constant stirring going on inside him kept him awake though it was slightly less annoying than nightmares. Few things in his wardrobe fit, his last attempt at doing magic put a hole in the ceiling, and generally he was done with being pregnant. Not to say Razz wouldn’t cherish his last quiet days, oh no. But the nursery was completed. He’d finished his latest pile of parenting books, asked most of his questions about monster pregnancy and childbirth, as well as monster child-rearing. He even tried his hand at knitting! Razz was about as ready as he was going to get.

 

Lust had patiently answered every single question and hypothetical scenario Razz could come up with, gently managed to put most of his anxieties at ease as the questions and scenarios got increasingly gory and horrific, and informed Razz that he should stay close to home. Slim was also nervous, but it showed by hovering around Razz. Razz would then kick Slim out of the house to give himself some peace.

 

Razz had decided to give birth in his house. He didn’t really trust human hospitals, Lust was a midwife with medical training, and really, he just didn’t want to go anywhere else. In some ways his life had become somewhat surreal--he was on the SURFACE having CHILDREN, the seasons changed where they lived, and he could see daylight every day. It did feel a bit comforting knowing he’d be giving birth when it was snowing. The house was even draped in similar Gyftmas lights like they had Underground.

 

Dream was apparently a hard monster to discreetly get a hold of, but no sign of Nightmare--beyond being the most prominent figure in his dreams--had appeared. Razz was content being in the background. He’d purposely backed out of gatherings with friends as his due date ticked closer.

 

Then one day, Razz went into labor. He’d felt surprisingly calm after the initial surge of _ohstarsitwashappening_. He’d already changed his undersheets to something plastic, all the supplies were already in the room he was sleeping in, it was merely a matter of telling his brother and notifying Lust. His phalanges ticked away at the multidimensional tablet as he called out for his brother, who immediately burst into the room, his socket glowing orange like he was expecting an attack of some sort.

 

“Calm down, Papyrus. I’m in labor.” Ow, there was pain there. A sort of squeezing sensation reminded him of old training aches, of prolonged battles in which he’d emerged victorious. This was just another battle. The Great and Terrible Sans would succeed in his campaign. Without realizing it, Razz had sunk into the fearsome calm that had kept him alive for so many years.

  


A beep from the tablet indicated an almost immediate response, the contents which told him to start timing his contractions and that Lust would be there soon. Slim heavily sank down to the floor next to the bed, looking like he was the one in labor.

 

“Go out and smoke a carton or two like you desperately want to, I’ll be in labor for a while.”

 

“I’m not leaving you alone, Sans. Not for one second.” Slim gave him that sickeningly earnest look that appeared whenever he was feeling brotherly. Razz locked his jaw as a stronger contraction rolled through him. There was plenty of time to be sappy, like when the babies were born. That was a perfectly acceptable time to be all _emotional_ , Razz thought.

 

The early hours of the day gave the whole situation a dreamy quality. A doorbell rang downstairs.

 

“Go unlock the door, Papy. I’m not going anywhere.” Slim beamed a bit at the nickname, but obligingly rose and went downstairs.

 

Lust’s cheerful “hello!” could be heard up the stairs. Slim and Lust came back into the bedroom, Lust wearing a particularly garish outfit of mesh and leather with a lab coat thrown over it. Lust carried a small bucket and what looked like a stereotypical Physician’s bag, albeit in purple leather rather than a more sedate color.

 

“Luckily, you caught me as I got back from the club! My brother just got engaged and I was celebrating.” Lust cheerfully plopped his bag down and shoved the bucket in Slim’s hands. “You’ll need to fill that up eventually, so keep it close by, handsome. How are those contractions going, Razz?”

 

“Four minutes apart. About.” The contractions were coming quickly. It _hurt_ , and he was glad Lust was there to get the party started.

 

“Alright, let me get a look at your junk. See how things are progressing. I can probably ease your pain a bit as well.” Lust lifted the blankets and adjusted Razz, so Razz’s legs were spread and the blankets protected his modesty a bit. There was a snap as Lust pulled on a pair of sterile gloves.

 

“Where do you feel the worst pain at the moment?” Lust asked professionally, making note of the time.

 

“Lower back.” Lust’s hands glowed a bright green and he reached under Razz, soothing bones as a contraction rolled through. He pulled back after the contraction settled, grinning slightly.

 

“How well did that work for you? I’ve got actual drugs here as well, as well as some traditional home remedies. I’d have to do a spinal tap if you want some real drugs.”

Razz was a bit on the fence about using drugs. On one hand things _hurt_ and would only get worse, on the other hand he didn’t want anything potentially hurting any of his kids.

 

He had a high pain tolerance. He could manage this, right?

 

“No drugs.” Razz sounded a bit firmer than he felt.

 

“Not all drugs are bad, m’kay, but tell me if ASAP if you start to feel differently, snowpuff.” Lust turned to Slim. “The first baby is coming out pretty soon, get me some blankets and towels, and fill that bucket up with warm water.”

 

Another contraction, more glowing green hands as Slim came back with the towels and the bucket. Razz huffed a bit as he tried to get comfortable, an impossibility as he contractions grew worse.

 

Finally, it was time to push. Slim took a position by Razz’s head, looping an arm underneath Razz’s neck. Razz obliged him the closeness.

 

“Take a breath and push...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. Breath, good! Very good! Now I’m going to need you to do it again!” Lust guided Razz as he tried to get a hang of labor and the process of pushing. Razz’s world shrank to him pushing and breathing. Slim dabbed at his forehead as the younger skeleton labored, muttering encouragements and just being there.

 

Finally, a head emerged and with a few pushes, the first babybones was born! Lust’s green, glowing hands rubbed at the baby’s bones, stimulating the new magic, and a soft cry came from the newborn skeleton, silencing the room.

 

Hefting the tiny babybones, the baby had no “cord” attachment, and after a quick wipe down, Lust swaddled the baby in a soft blanket and put them near the top of the bed, close to Razz. Dazed and shocked, Razz reached out and brushed the bundle with his phalanges. A baby!

 

Another contraction rolled through him, reminding the skeleton he wasn’t done yet. Lust pressed against Razz’s stomach a bit, feeling where the other two babies were and noted another was descending.

 

It took another hour of pushing before baby number two made an appearance.

 

The second babybones slid out easier than the first. Lust repeated the process he did with the first baby, and soon a second bundle was placed within Razz’s reach.

 

Razz was exhausted. Pushing out a third baby may be his breaking point.

 

“You’re the strongest monster I know, bro. You can do this.” Razz glared up at his brother for a few moments, before groaning at another terrible contraction.

 

He didn’t need encouragement! A surge of energy suddenly pushed itself forward. He was the Great and Terrible Sans; this baby was coming out even if he had to reach up inside and pull it out!

 

“You might want to try a different position with this one, Razz-ma-tazz.” Razz forced himself up and into a different position, guided by Lust and his brother. When he shifted to his hands and knees he felt the oppressive contractions lessen a bit. He kept looking at his other two children as he groaned and heaved.

 

Finally, the third baby made an appearance. Helpfully caught by Lust, the baby bones let out a loud cry almost upon emerging. Razz let himself fall forward onto the bed, exhausted, before he maneuvered himself back onto his back.

 

The newly swaddled bundle was pressed into his arms, and Razz was done.

 

The babies were here.

 


	7. Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz names the babies and Lust extols the virtues of nursing.

The babies were perfect.

Razz had half-expected them to come out eldritch horrors, all tentacles and ichor, maybe eating him from the inside out or warped into a singular mass inside him.

But their bones were pristine. The souls were still colorless, it would take a week or so before their souls would take on their true colors, according to Lust.

There was no sign of the corruption that tainted their sire, nor did they show the sins of the mother.

The babies were shifted from the bed to a large moses basket, so the soiled bedding could be removed. Razz lifted himself from the bed. It felt surreal to be able to see his feet. His ectobody had dispelled, though his impressive cleavage remained.

Razz had labored in a loose t-shirt, and his entire being was drenched in sweat and ectoplasmic fluids. He had to take a shower. Slim reached out and grabbed his arm like Razz was going to fall over. Not an unreasonable assumption, considering he’d just given birth to triplets.

Baby names, he mused. He had to name them. Lust was still in the room, getting rid of the soiled bedding.

Razz allowed his brother to guide him towards the bathroom. 

“Doing alright, bro?”

“I’m alright, Papyrus. Thinking about names.”

“I’ve always been fond of Papyrus.”

“There are enough monsters with the name of Papyrus in the multiverse. Same with Sans.”

“Arial?”

“Too common.” Razz stripped himself of his t-shirt in the bathroom, uncaring of his nudity. His brother had seen him in far worse states. He turned on the shower and stepped inside.

“Nyala?”

“I like that, but I don’t think it suits any of them.”

Slim leaned against the bathroom sink as steam filled the bathroom.

“Century Old Style?”

“Don’t be absurd.”

Finishing his brief scrub down, Razz stepped out of the shower and accepted the towel that Slim handed him. Polishing his bones, the two of them made their way back to the bedroom.

Sinking down and picking up the moses basket, Razz maneuvered himself under the clean sheets and placed the basket beside him in the bed.

Grateful for Lust wrapping each infant skeleton in a different colored blanket, Razz picked up his firstborn child, and wasn’t that amazing, who was wrapped in a soft yellow blanket.

“How do I nurse them?” Razz asked, opening the blanket a bit so he could see some of the kid’s bones better.

“Hold ‘em up to your tit, they should figure out how to latch on quickly with their magic. If you hold them too far away, they’ll probably bite. It’ll be a good test to see if they have any issues with their magic.” Lust went over to the other side of the bed, helping Razz position the baby on its side and held the baby up to his breast. With Lust’s help the baby was soon latched and feeding.

“Hey, your DEF stat is boosted, Razzy. That’s cool.” Glancing at his own stats, Razz noted that there was, indeed, a +2 to his _Defense_ stat. Usually he needed armor to boost that stat.

“It’s a natural monster defense mechanism and partially because skeletons are mostly made of magic. By nursing you not only help the boost the babies’ magic supply, you also help yourself. You’ll need lots of food and fluids to keep up the supply, so taking care of yourself is just as important as taking care of the babies.” Lust said a bit sternly to the new mother. 

“Names?” Slim asked again, observing the whole thing. He didn’t remember if his brother had been breastfed when Razz was born.

Razz made a thoughtful noise as he looked down at the nursing child.

“Lato. His name is Lato.”

“And the other two?”

“Segoe and Tiresias.”

“Ah, good names bro. Thought you would whip out something like Meta or Charcoal.”

“Where do you get these strange names from? I’m not naming my child after _charcoal_.”

“Heh, it could be funny. Humans give themselves more than one name, you know.”

“We already have a clan name due to the human insistence we have a last name. So, it would be Lato Gaster, Segoe Gaster and Tiresias Gaster. More names would be excessive. Plus, it was hard enough to come up with the names I did. There are only so many acceptable fonts.”

“Funny, the name my bro and I picked was ‘Aster’. Well, congratulations on all this hard work. I think I’m going to get some rest. If you need any more help, don’t be afraid to text.” Lust smiled at the group as he gathered his things.

Razz felt a mild flare of panic, what would they do alone? But he pushed it down, realizing that Lust had places to be and he had to take care of these kids on his own anyway.

Razz looked down at the nursing Lato as he carefully detached the child and helped him latch on to the other breast, before looking up and smiling at his brother. He was a mom!


	8. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz has a dream, and walks into the nursery to find a surprise.

Reaching up to pluck the fruit from the dead tree, Razz held it close to his face, as if to take a bite.

Razz woke up.

\---

Turning over slightly in the bed, Razz noticed an odd lump beneath him. He glanced at the window, it was almost dawn. The babies would be waking up soon. Wondering if he’d left his phone in his bed rather than his bedside table, he reached underneath him to pull out a...fruit?

It was a deep red, almost black fruit that looked like a cross between a pomegranate and an apple.

Wondering what the hell was going on, Razz was snapped out of his thoughts by the baby monitor on his bedside table crackling to life with a baby’s cry. He hastily lifted himself from the sheets, shoving the fruit into the pocket of his bathrobe. It was easier to wear a bathrobe and a pair of sweatpants around the house rather than regular pajamas, easier access for nursing. He shoved his feet into a pair of pink slippers while moving towards the nursery.

Razz was alone in the house. Slim was on a poker weekend with several of the skeleton alternates. It had taken a lot of convincing on Razz’s part, as much as he loved having his brother around since the babies were born, his brother needed to get out sometimes as well.

Opening the door to the nursery, his whole body froze when he saw Nightmare standing there, peering into Lato’s crib like it was a zoo. Nightmare turned his head and focused on Razz with a grin, ichor dripping over white teeth. How long had Nightmare been alone with his children?

“Hey there, beautiful.”

Razz staggered back as Nightmare advanced on him, slithering forward on a pile of tentacles. Fleeing would leave his children alone. But maybe he could lure him away? The other monster clearly wanted him.

Razz moved backwards, dancing out of the way of the tentacles. Nightmare was following him. That’s good.

“I must admit, I didn’t think my mojo was good enough to knock up a monster in a dreamscape. But I guess I was wrong. I took one look at them and knew they were _mine_.” Nightmare called out as Razz moved towards the door.

“Why are you running? Where will you go? I just want to _talk_ , baby.”

Razz flung open the door, winter wind blasting inward as he turned away from Nightmare. A tentacle gripped the back of his bathrobe, but Razz managed to yank it away. He started to run, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Nightmare was following him.

Bone attacks wouldn’t work, but he flung a few over his shoulder, one embedding in the wall of the house. His eye socket glowed a bright purple. He had to get away from the house.

He was tempted to run towards the machine, but he didn’t want to inflict Nightmare on another universe.

All he could do is run.


	9. Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non-con warning.

In most situations, the dawn’s light shining through the trees, reflecting off the white snow would be a lovely sight. But at the moment Razz was running as fast as he could, ignoring the crisp, cool air causing his nipples to harden as his chest heaved.

Nightmare’s body seemed to absorb light as he chased after Razz. The monster was one step behind, seemingly enjoying the chase as Razz dodged past trees and branches, eventually entering a clearing free of trees.

Finally, a slimy tentacle wrapped around an ankle, sending Razz sprawling. Smooth as silk, Nightmare easily entered Razz’s personal space, yanking off the bathrobe and tossing it aside. Nightmare pressed him down into the snow, tentacles sliding against bone, ichor sinking into cracks. Tears welled up in Razz’s sockets, to his mortification.

“You look better in person, heh. Just lie back and think of the Underground. I’ll make you feel good.”

Razz didn’t want to feel good. He didn’t want to feel anything. He had no real plan beyond running.

Yanking down Razz’s sweatpants, thick tentacles twisted around Razz’s torso and sacrum. Two pairs of tentacles held him down, two on his arms and two on his legs, pressing his femurs into the snow. In response to Razz’s instinctive twisting, every tentacle tightened to the point of bones cracking.

The slick tentacles stroked him to arousal, Razz’s ectobody forming against his will. Nightmare leaned back and watched it happen, then moved his face closer to Razz’s like he was expecting a skeleton kiss.

Razz spat a glob of purple saliva at his face. Nightmare’s face contorted, reaching up to wipe it away.

“I was going to be nice. I always like it when they let me chase them. But I guess a monster like you doesn’t want _nice_. High LOVE monsters never do.”

Now determined to get the reaction he wanted out of Razz, tentacles inspected Razz’s slit, finding his clit and ruthlessly rubbing against it, while a pair of tentacles twisted around his breasts. They tweaked his rock hard nipples and the sensitivity made Razz’s back arch.

Razz squirmed in humiliation, turning his head away. He didn’t want this. He wished he could run or be knocked unconscious. He was going to die, leaving his children alone with this demon.

If he screamed, would anyone hear him?

A tentacle, slick with slime, slid inside of him. It seemed to swell inside him, pulling in and out, pulsing and oozing more slime. It felt disgusting. He couldn’t make eye contact with Nightmare, all of his earlier defiance being replaced with despair.

Finally, Nightmare retracted the tentacle inside him and replaced it with what had to be his cock, plus another tentacle. Nightmare huffed and made pleasurable noises while Razz did everything in his power to remain silent. The thrusts were so hard Razz wouldn’t be surprised if something cracked under the onslaught.

Looking over Nightmare’s shoulder, rich green leaves filled Razz’s vision. Leaves? In winter?

From where his bathrobe had been tossed, a tree was growing behind Nightmare. A big tree.

Razz stared at the tree as branches seemed to arch above the couple.

After thrusting vigorously for a few minutes, Nightmare finally noticed something was amiss. By that time the branches were almost touching Nightmare, they were so long.

“What the fuck?” Nightmare lashed out with a tentacle, attempting to break the branches that were encroaching on him. 

Instead, when the tentacle made contact, the tentacle _crystallized_.

Horrified by this discovery, Nightmare yanked it away, only for other branches to make contact with various parts of Nightmare’s body, crystals growing at the various points.

Retracting his tentacles from Razz, Razz yanked his body out from underneath Nightmare as Nightmare battled with the branches. 

When Nightmare attempted to cut the tree down at the base, it was apparently the opening the tree was waiting for because a dozen branches descended at once, touching and causing crystallization at impact.

Razz could only watch in horrific fascination as Nightmare was slowly turned into a statue. Razz backed away further and further in case the tree wanted a matching set. When Nightmare was completely frozen, the branches retracted until it looked like a normal tree.

Well, if you ignore that the tree was fully green in winter.

Naked, Razz crossed his arms over his chest and hastily made his way back to the house. He had to get back to his children.


	10. Baby Check

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz checks on the babies.

Emerging from the forest, Razz jogged back to the house. When he got back inside the house, he noted the gross ichor trail from the nursery down to the door. He was going to have to clean that up later.

Quickly running up into the nursery, Razz performed a quick status check on each of the triplets.

 **TIRESIAS**  
HP - 5/5  
AT - 1  
DF - 1 (+2 Nursing)  
*Hungry

 **SEGOE**  
HP - 5/5  
AT - 1  
DF - 1 (+2 Nursing)  
*Hungry, sad.

 **LATO**  
HP - 5/5  
AT - 1  
DF - 1 (+2 Nursing)  
*Hungry, tired.

It seemed like Nightmare didn’t do anything to the children. Razz wasn’t the type to pray to anything, but he was thankful.

Taking stock of his own HP, he figured he could get away showering before he nursed the children. Was he fine? Not by a long shot, but soldiering on had always been a specialty. He had kids to think about.

Striding out of the nursery, he went into the bathroom to shower. Turning the water to the hottest setting, Razz vigorously scrubbed his bones as steam filled the bathroom. Shutting the water off, he sagged against the wall momentarily as emotion overwhelmed him.

Razz huffed. Why was this so hard? He’d been raped again. But he got away. His rapist was currently a statue. It was fine. It had to be.

Toweling himself off, he went to his bedroom to get some clothing on. Soft pants, soft shirt. He had trouble raising his arms above his head, so he pulled on a button up shirt, though he didn’t bother buttoning it up.

Rifling through his things for a piece of monster candy, he found a piece stuck in a pair of his pants. It was covered in a bit of lint, but he peeled off the lint and wrapper and popped it on his tongue. The taste of the candy was cloyingly sweet and caused him to feel nauseous, but he needed the HP boost.

The idea of eating anything more substantial felt repulsive.

He calmed down a bit when he entered the nursery. The babies were making little whimpers but didn’t seem to be crying anymore. The sound broke Razz’s heart. Razz lifted up baby Segoe, sinking down in the wooden rocking chair his brother had made in one of his creative moods. He held the baby to his breast and let them nurse.

A week after they were born, the triplets were still so small. The idea that Nightmare could have harmed any of them was more horrible than any harm Nightmare could do to him personally.

He eyed the black trail that started in the nursery. Did Nightmare just appear in the nursery? There was no signs he climbed through the window. 

The urge to clean the house battled with the urge to take the babies to Lust’s universe to be checked over. They seemed fine but maybe tests could be done to make sure.

He supposed he could get himself checked over as well.

Swapping one baby for another to nurse (Lato), all he could do was monitor his own HP as it dipped a little as he nursed. HoPe was tied to his emotional state, and that wasn’t the best at the moment.

Lato fussed a little when Razz went to put him down, but settled when he realized that Razz wasn’t going anywhere. 

Razz scooped up Tiresias to nurse. Most of the tension had left him at this point. If anyone had came with Nightmare, they hadn’t showed up to get revenge or kidnap his babies. Leaving his universe for a little while would be smart. He knew he would not be able to sleep here at the moment. 

Hopefully Lust wouldn’t mind him dropping in with triplets.

Detaching Tiresias from his breast, he moved to place the baby bones in one of the carriers he bought for baby transport. A baby carrier designed for twins meant one baby was strapped to his back while another was strapped to his front. A third carrier, a simple cloth sling, would place his third child on his hip. 

It would be the first time the babies would be out of the house. He had a massive bag with baby items along with some things shoved in for himself. It was probably overkill, but he was a new parent.

It took some arranging, but soon he had all three babybones on him and a bag slung over his shoulder.

Hauling everything to his brother’s lab, he programmed the machine and stepped through. It was time to leave.


	11. Lust's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz goes to Lust's universe.

Stepping out of the Machine into Lust’s laboratory, Razz quickly made his way up the stairs and stepped into the warm climate. Something in Razz unclenched. The universe he was in was safer, both for the babies and him. If he told no one, no one would be able to find him. Or the babies. Razz knew he’d have to tell his brother eventually, lest he think the worst had happened. 

But he was okay for now.

Razz rang the doorbell. There was a distant noise, even if Lust wasn’t there the babies and him could hang out on the beach for a few hours. But after a few minutes the door opened, and there stood Lust, dressed in a pair of aqua hot pants and his trademark purple furred vest. He wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath so his ribs were exposed. Perched on his skull was a pair of purple sunglasses. 

Lust’s expression went from cheerful to concerned. The doctor could probably read Razz like a book.

“Is everything alright, princess?”

“Can I stay here for a little while? I swear we won’t be much trouble.” Razz shoved the enormous baby bag higher on his shoulder. Tiresias, strapped to his front, wiggled a bit. Segoe cooed, and Lato drooled. The babies were calm at least.

Lust’s eyelights blinked a few times, before moving aside and inviting the group in. “My house is your house, but I don’t have a crib for the babies. We’ll have to get creative. Let me show you the guest room.”

Razz huffed in relief, and closed the door behind him as he followed Lust further into his house. He noted the machine that had been used to examine the babies had been removed, and the room had been reconfigured to center around the enormous TV in the living room.

Opening the door to the guest room, Lust shifted to the side to allow Razz to go in. He flipped on the light to reveal...a very big bed. Easily the largest Razz had ever seen. “I was thinking we could make a nest for the babies? I have a ton of blankets and towels.”

“That would be amazing, thank you. I’m sorry for just coming here out of the blue and imposing on your hospitality.”

Between Lust and Razz, they managed to make a nest for the babies with barriers to keep them from rolling off the bed. For Razz, it was a relief to get them settled.

“Alright, now what’s going on? A decent chunk of your HP is gone. Do we need alcohol for this conversation? Do I need to call reinforcements?” Lust led Razz out of the room, leaving the babies on their own for a bit. They went into the kitchen where Lust started pulling out bottles, a few cartons of leftovers and his blender.

“I need to talk to my brother eventually, to tell him I’m here. I just need a friend for a little while. I need to put some distance between me and…” Razz fell silent, not wanting to say Nightmare’s name in case it summoned him again. Lust waited a minute to see if Razz would finish the sentence, then continued.

“Well, I’m giving you some food to boost your HP. I hope you like Chinese.”

“I don’t know if I can eat anything right now.”

“It’s either food or an IV of pure magic. Pick one. The IV involves a hospital stay.” Lust pulled out a plate and dumped a carton of what looked like rice and vegetables on it. He shoved the plate in a microwave.

“I...feel like I’m starting over again. Like I’m back at square one.”

“Sometimes that happens. You have a pretty solid support system. You’re not alone, the babies are fine, your brother is alive...I’m guessing, at least. You’ve got me, a pal and a fantastic doctor. You’ve got a therapist. You’re not doing too badly.” 

The microwave beeped, signalling it was done. Lust set the plate down in front of Razz and passed him a fork. Razz scooped up a forkfull of food and ate it mechanically. It tasted like sawdust, but his HP ticked upwards as he ate the food. Razz watched Lust make two drinks with the flare of a bartender, or someone who did it for parties. Lust poured out and stuck two paper umbrellas in the violently pink drinks, and set a drink at Razz’s elbow.

“You’re the only one outside my brother who knows what happened to me. I haven’t said a word to any of my friends. It happened again a few hours ago.” Razz took a sip of the luridly pink drink. It tasted like grapefruit. Vaguely tropical.

Lust was silent for a few beats.

“Where’s Nightmare now?”

“He’s a statue. A tree turned him to crystal.” Razz shoved another forkfull of food in his mouth.

“That’s...good.”

“He’s still there. I don’t want to stay there in case anyone else shows up.”

“A tree did that? What tree?”  
“The fruit appeared in my dreams. I stuck it in my robe, when Nightmare yanked it off and tossed it, a tree grew from it. And it turned Nightmare to crystal.”

Lust scratched the side of his skull, trying to wrap his mind around that statement.

“Well, I’m glad you and the babies are alive, and nobody was caught in the crossfire. You’ll have a home here for as long as you need, but I have one requirement.” Lust pointed at Razz with his drink.

“Anything. I can cook.”

“That’s good, because I can’t. My requirement is that you need to see your therapist while you’re here. Like, emergency session tomorrow. She’ll see you in a situation like this.”

“I...probably should.”

“Yes. It is important.” Lust points again to emphasize, before downing his drink and moving to make more.

“I’ll try to keep the babies quiet. I don’t want to...cramp your style or anything.”

“Hey, babies cry, don’t worry about it. I don’t bring any booty calls out here anyway.”

“How come you’ve never flirted with me?” The question comes out without thinking, Razz immediately regrets saying it. Lust pauses for a second, before smirking.

“I’m a professional, sweetheart. You’ve been my patient since we’ve started seriously interacting. You’re technically my patient right now. I don’t flirt with my patients. Why, you want me to flirt with you?”

“Of course you are. I’m sorry.” Razz felt a bit stupid, of course Lust wouldn’t behave inappropriately while Razz was a patient of his.

“You didn’t answer my question. Do you want me to flirt with you?” Lust moved to other side of the table, where Razz was. He leaned a bit against it, careful not to invade Razz’s personal space.

“I-I’m not sure. I just wondered why you never did.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be a hardship. You’re cute.” Razz felt a little off kilter. He’d been called a lot of things, but not cute.

“I’m not cute.”  
“Keep telling yourself that, cutie. We can flirt as much as you want when we aren’t dealing with a statue in your backyard. I’ll send a message to your bro, you just focus on you right now. And your kids.” 

Reaching out, Lust cupped the side of Razz’s skull, like he was going to lean in for a kiss. Razz blushed, and Lust leaned back with a smirk, stepping away.

“Want another drink?”


	12. Dream

Having triplets was not at all easy. The triplets were still in the early stage of mostly sleeping, but even then there were sometimes they just wouldn’t settle. Currently he had one baby being cradled in his left arm (Lato), another was crying (Tiresias) and the third was likely agitated by the crying sibling and had started crying himself (Segoe). Razz wiggled a toy above the crying Tiresias, a soft thing that made noise, but it wasn’t doing much. He couldn’t do much with one arm. 

It had already been a trying day; true to his word, Razz went to an emergency appointment with his therapist and it was a depressing hour and a half of going over what had happened with Nightmare. It had put him through the emotional wringer yet again, and while the babies had apparently behaved wonderfully for Lust, they had decided now they were unhappy. Lato was snuffling a bit, but had yet to start crying.

Lust had disappeared, saying he had to leave the house for a bit, and Razz knew he couldn’t rely on the help of his gracious host anyway. Finally exasperated by the crying, Razz carefully lifted Tiresias to his right shoulder, bouncing him slightly in an attempt to calm him down. He pressed a skeleton kiss to the tiny, crying skull.

Razz was surprised when Lust returned, since he was followed by a golden eyed Sans-shaped skeleton. This new Sans was dressed like they were in a medieval fantasy novel, complete with a crown and a bow and arrow. The clothing he wore was rich-looking but worn, with a cloak that had a sun on it. He also had this aura that filled the room, the babies automatically seemed to calm down, Razz felt the anxiety from his earlier appointment drain away. Who was this monster?

“Razz, I’d like you to meet Dream. I told him a little of your story. This guy is Nightmare’s brother. Dream, this is Razz. He needs your protection from Nightmare.”

Dream carefully approached Razz, looking at the babies with a sort of awed expression on his face. He dropped to one knee when he got near the couch where Razz and the babies had set up court. Razz leaned away a bit from the approaching skeleton, but since Dream made no sudden movements, even putting himself in a submissive position to seem less threatening, Razz didn’t bother trying to pull the children away. Segoe, the closest baby to Dream, turned his head towards Dream and let out a noise. Dream looked away from the baby towards Razz. Lust, meanwhile, ducked into his kitchen to give them some privacy.

“Hello, Razz. I’d first like to apologize. I know my brother is corrupt, but I never thought he’d do anything like he did to you. Frankly, he usually just kills monsters.”

Razz worked his jaw a bit before forcing out a response, “It’s not your fault.”

“Sometimes, I wonder what I could of done to help my brother, but you don’t care about that. I’d like to meet these adorable children. I can tell that they’re Nightmare’s.”

“Does that mean they will be like Nightmare someday?” Razz felt terrible asking the question, but it was one of those things he felt like he had to know.

“What? No, my brother’s origins are unique and can’t be replicated. The babies just remind me of how my brother’s magic used to be, a long time ago. You have nothing to be worried about. They are nothing like my brother and I.” Dream paused a bit, before wryly smiling, “They won’t be crippled like my brother and I.”

“Crippled?”

“Emotionally. I absorb and produce positive emotions, while my brother does the opposite, if you want to put it in layman’s terms. I find it impossible to stay angry, he finds he hard to be around positive emotions.” Dream smiled at Razz, before turning his attention back to the babies.

“What are their names? They’re beautiful.”

Razz motioned to the one on his left shoulder, “This is Lato, he was born first.” He motioned towards his right shoulder, “This is Tiresias, he was born last.” He pointed to the one closest to Dream, “That is Segoe, he’s my middle child...You can hold him, if you want.”

“Oh, I’ve never held a child! You’ll have to show me how! I don’t want to hurt him.”

Carefully laying down Lato and Tiresias in the little nest he’d made on the couch, Razz picked up Segoe and handed him to Dream, carefully showing the other monster how to support the neck. Segoe made a little purring noise that skeletons made when they vibrated certain bones, apparently Segoe really liked Dream’s aura. Dream beamed and   
cuddled the child to his chest. “He’s purring! Oh my gosh!”

“Yeah, they do that after taking a bath and being cuddled in blankets. My brother gets them to purr more than I do.” Razz relaxed a bit after seeing how Segoe reacted to Dream.

“So. I suppose we need to talk about my brother.” Dream expression became serious, though it would soften around the edges when he looked down at Segoe. 

“He’s a statue in my dimension. After he raped me...again, a tree turned him into crystal.”

“A tree?? What kind of tree?”

“It started out as a fruit, it appeared in my dream. I stuck the fruit in my robe when I discovered Nightmare in the nursery. I fled out to the forest, Nightmare ripped my clothing off me and tossed the robe. The fruit grew into a tree and grabbed Nightmare.”

“...That sounds like a Guardian tree, like the one that my brother and I grew up around. Our mother was the guardian spirit of the Tree of Feelings.”

“Was?”

“My brother ate all of the negative fruits of the tree and became what he is today. It ended up destroying the tree, and my mother never recovered. I visit her sometimes. She’d love to meet the children.”

“I haven’t introduced my children to my father yet. I’ve been a bit selfish and have been keeping them to myself. I wouldn’t mind introducing them to your mother.”

“Well, I’ll have to do something about that statue. And my brother has allies, they could potentially bring harm to you as well.”

“Allies?”

“We call them ‘Nightmare’s Gang’. They include some of the worst killers in the multiverse. To put it plainly, my brother gathered the worst of the worst and sends them out to cause chaos.”

“That’s...terrible. Do they live together or something?”

“We think so. Some do their own thing, others don’t have universes to go back to, so they stay together.”

“So you fight against them?”

“It’s more like a cold war. We usually react. It’s hard to pin down exactly where they are going to strike. Without Nightmare they’ll be a bit more disorganized, but you can bet they’ll look for him eventually. That may lead to you, which means you may need to fight.”

“What will you do with the statue?”

“I’ll bring him to a universe where, should he release himself from the crystal, he’ll be destroyed by the positive emotions in the universe. I was thinking Haventale. He’ll release himself eventually, so I’ll set a trap.”

“So..it’ll kill him if he breaks out?”

“Or it’ll weaken him to the point where he’ll be easily taken care of. I’ll keep an eye on the situation. Don’t worry. Focus on the babies.”

Razz took a deep breath, but nodded. The babies were more important.

“But we’ll definitely have to train! We’ll be ready for every situation. You’re one of us now!” Dream proclaimed,

“Whose ‘us’?”

“The Star Sanses!”

“Can’t I just train without being a member of a group? I don’t want to join any groups.”

“Uh, of course! I’ll come over twice a week, barring any commitments. I’ll whip you into shape!”

Razz made a face but nodded, he really did need to get back into shape. Having babies changed the way his ectobody formed, not to mention having tits to deal with. He’d have to buy sports bras. Big ones.

“Just...deal with the statue and get it out of my universe.” Razz described where the tree and Nightmare was, Dream agreed to get it moved the same night, which relieved Razz.

Things were finally moving forward. Razz reached out and let Lato grab a finger. The babies were the most important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a lot of liberties with Dreamtale, I can't find an actual comic so I'm kind of putting pieces together from tumblr and other websites.


End file.
